Power of Love
by Avina
Summary: ::Update! Third & final chapter has been uploaded!:: This is a sequel to 'Together Forever'! It tells what happened to Shadow and why he managed to arrive a week after the ARK incident. Will God give him a 2nd chance? -SONADOW- **FINISHED!!!**
1. Chapter 1

Ah, all of you readers thought I was dead, didn't you? ::sweatdrop:: Well.... I'm not. I'm alive and writing a new Sonadow fic! ^-^  
Anyway, this fic mainly tells about what happened to Shadow... the way I see it, of course.  
  
*****WARNING!!! MAJOR SONADOW AHEAD!!*****  
PLEASE, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SONADOW, PRESS THE BACK BUTTON ON YOUR BROWSER. **::NOW::**!!!!!  
For God's sake, please listen to me and PRESS THE BACK BUTTON if you DO NOT LIKE SONADOW.  
  
Going on, the story is in Shadow's POV. I hope you enjoy it!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related to it.  
  
---  
  
"We did it, Shadow... we did it."  
  
Sonic and I were floating in space, staring at the ARK that was at a safe distance from Earth. Yes Maria, I fulfilled your promise.  
  
The golden hedgehog, still in his super form had one of his arms around my neck. He was supporting me. He knew I was weak. I breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
A few minutes past by when Sonic said something. "Shadow? Shadow? Are you all right?" Sonic said as I slowly started floating away from him.   
  
"Sonic..." I murmured softly. Suddenly, I collapsed and Sonic came rushing to my side.  
  
"Shadow!! What happened?!"  
  
"I'm... I'm losing energy...." I slowly started floating towards the Earth's atmosphere, my speed getting faster every second.  
  
"Shadow!!" Sonic screamed. "Grab my hand!!"  
  
I don't even have enough energy to lift my hand up. I was just lying there, falling towards the Earth's atmosphere. My speed increased dramatically, and I started falling. Sonic chased after me.  
  
I sort of flung myself into the atmosphere. I knew what would happen if I died... I would see Maria again.   
  
... Maria...   
  
I haven't seen her in a long time. I wanted to be with her again. But part of me is saying that I should turn back... fight for survival... but I'm not listening to that part of me.  
  
I want to be with Maria now.  
  
I felt the burning sensation race through my body, burning my spines. Crimson blood covered my entire body. Suddenly, from in front of me, Sonic stopped moving. He saw my burning body. He knew that I had entered the atmosphere. He didn't come in for me. I don't blame him... he'd die trying to rescue me.  
  
"No, Shadow!" Sonic choked. For some reason, he tried to enter the Earth's atmosphere, but quickly flew back as he was burned just as his arms touched it. Blood raced down the golden hedgehog's arm.  
  
I could see tears forming in his eyes. Hot tears blurred my vision of my friend and rival.   
  
I saw tears on his face, I heard him scream my name in pain. "SHADOW!! NO!!!"  
  
My body was burning more rapidly now. "Maria... this is what you wanted, right? I kept my promise that I made to you..." I finally whispered, as I fell towards Earth. Sonic's painful screams of my name were the last things I heard as my life finally ended.  
  
-  
  
As my eyes fluttered open, I found myself in a beautiful green garden. I saw a lovely face appear in front of mine. Maria? Is that you? I know that face anywhere... those blue eyes. I saw my reflection in those eyes.  
  
"Maria?" I asked in a low whisper.  
  
"Yes, Shadow, it's me... Maria!" the girl said in happiness.  
  
"Maria!" I said, sitting upright. "Oh, it's really you... but wait, if it's really you... then... I... I..." I stuttered, trying to think.  
  
Maria sighed. "I'm sorry to say this, but Shadow... you're, um, well, how can I put this in a nice manner..."  
  
"I'm dead, aren't I?"  
  
Maria laughed lightly. "Um, yes, you are."  
  
I was feeling two different things: Sadness and happiness. Don't ask me how someone can feel those two things at the same time, they just can. Sad, because... well, obviously, I'm dead. Happy, because after 50 long years, I finally got to see my best friend, Maria Robotnik.  
  
"Shadow, I missed you greatly..." Maria said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged back, saying that I too had missed her. "It's great to see you, Shad. You haven't changed."  
  
"Neither have you, and I don't think you will, not even after 50 more years." we both laughed, and I got up. I looked around, smiling at the beauty of the garden I was in. "Where exactly are we?"  
  
"We're in the Garden of Heaven. Not really an original name, but it works." she smiled, and I grinned back.   
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Grandfather got news from God, that you... er, passed on, and God told Grandpa to bring you here. So he did. Then he told me, and I ran as fast as I can here. I saw your body lying down in this spot, and I waited an hour for you to wake up. But it was worth it."  
  
I couldn't stop smiling at Maria, and she just couldn't either.   
  
-  
  
For 5 wonderful days, Maria and I spent all our time together, never leaving each other, not even for a minute. But by the 4th day, I've been sort of depressed.  
  
One day, I asked Maria if I could be alone just for a while.   
  
"Maria, it's not that I don't want to be with you anymore, but I'd like some quiet time by myself..." I told her.  
  
She nodded in response and said, "Okay. I understand." She walked off, looking over her shoulder at me. I walked over to a tree with many branches and leaves and sat down. Then, I lay down at looked at the sky. Hm, how could there be a sky here in heaven? Oh well... no one knows.   
  
Ah, look at the sky... a clear blue day.... blue.... that color reminds me of a certain hedgehog. I sat up and leaned against the tree, tilting my head to the side. There was a little blue jay sitting on a patch of grass, looking up at me. I smiled at it and reached over to it, opening my hand. The bird flew on my index finger, and tilted it's head. It looked so innocent.   
  
As innocent as that certain hedgehog was.  
  
My smile immediately turned into a frown and I looked at the grass. The blue jay flapped it's wings and flew away, into the sky. It's looks like I'm alone again.  
  
I wonder how Sonic reacted when I fell to the atmosphere, I asked myself. Well duh, he was crying. Crying... but, why? Why would he cry for me?   
  
"Didn't Sonic notice how evil I was in the beginning?" I wondered out loud, looking into the sky.  
  
But we had teamed up in the end... and I never knew that I had fallen in love with him before that event. His innocent green eyes... I would give up everything just to be with him again...  
  
Oh Sonic.... now I regret wanting to die.   
  
I regret being evil.   
  
I regret wanting to destroy Earth and all it's inhabitants.  
  
And I regret... that I never told you how much you mean to me.  
  
A few tears slid down my cheeks. I touched them lightly. Tears? I'm... crying. But I was created. I was made by a human. I'm like a robot. Robots don't cry. Robots don't have emotion.  
  
But I'm crying. So that means I have emotion. And that I'm not a robot. Robots don't fall in love anyways.  
  
Nobody knows how I've been crying every night for your love. For your touch. I almost melted in your arms when you held me after we had Chaos Controlled the ARK farther away from Earth. But you only held me because you knew I was weak.   
  
That doesn't mean you love me.  
  
I've never thought about ::this:: before. I love you, Sonic. But does that mean you love me back?   
  
I don't think so.  
  
I mean, YOU'RE Sonic the Hedgehog. World-renowned hero. You're probably in love with Amy. She's a good girl, just for you.  
  
But why am I thinking this? I should be thinking that you should love me. I don't understand. I don't understand any of my feelings.   
  
I don't even know why I'm acting like this. I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I face the world seriously with no emotion whatsoever. But now... but now I feel that my emotions just spilled all over the place. I wasn't myself when I was on Earth. I knew I had to be serious and tough to get Eggman to go with my plans.   
  
I didn't want to act like that.  
  
I wanted to be myself. Maria always told me that I was a caring, helpful, and intelligent hedgehog... always curious, and always wanted to know about everything around me. I wanted to be like that. Ever since I step foot out into the streets of San Francisco I wanted to know more about the buildings. The architecture. The people. I went to the park. I wanted to know about nature. I've never seen any plants before.  
  
But I'm getting way off topic. How does all this relate to you, my blue-furred friend? Well... I.... I'm not sure. I'm not sure at all. My feelings and emotions are just complete chaos. There's only one, single thing that I know for sure. One thing that I don't have to question. And I know it's true.  
  
I know that I love you.   
  
Deeply.   
  
Whole-heartedly.   
  
But what can I do? Nothing. I'm dead. You're alive. We can't meet unless ::you:: died. But that won't be for a long time.   
  
"No possible way for us to see each other again...." I murmured softly, more tears crawling down my face. I lied down, and began dreaming of you. That's all I can do.   
  
Dream.   
  
Hope.   
  
Soon, I fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
-  
  
Someone was shaking me awake. "What?" I murmured as I sat upright. I expected to see a pair of glistening blue eyes but saw some dark tinted glasses instead. "Professor Gerald...?" I asked.  
  
"Hello Shadow. I haven't seen you since the incident at ARK. You're still the handsome hedgehog I created."   
  
Smiling, I got up and asked where Maria is. "She's at the house. Preparing lunch. She wants to have a special lunch for you."  
  
"Oh. That's very nice of her."  
  
"Yes, she is a sweetheart, isn't she?"  
  
We started walking towards our house in Heaven. Then, a question struck my mind. "Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Shadow?"  
  
"Was I... was I really created?" Professor Gerald paused. But he never answered. I decided to get off the topic since he obviously doesn't want to talk about it. "Um, what's Maria cooking?"  
  
This question, he answered. "Something very good that you'll surely enjoy."  
  
I nodded absentmindedly and we continued our walk to the house.  
  
---  
  
There's the intro.  
  
All right, let me get something straight first. I already wrote the entire story, 'kay? I just don't want to post all of it at the same time. Also, when I finished chapter three, I noticed that it was twice as large as chapter one and two. So, I split some parts in chapter 3, moved them to chapter 2, and made chapter 1 a little bit bigger. So, I'm sorry if I leave you at strange spots at the end of a chapter. o_O  
  
Other than that, R+R!  
  
-Avina 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related to it.  
  
---  
  
In a few minutes, we arrived walking through the front door and seeing my friend put a pot full of something on the dining room table.  
  
"Hi Shadow! Hi grandpa!"  
  
"Hello Maria!" said the professor as he sat down in his seat.  
  
"Hi Maria!"  
  
"Well, here it is!" Maria said cheerfully as she lifted the lid of the pot. In it was some spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
Dr. Gerald took a sniff. "Wow, it smells wonderful Maria, dear!"  
  
"Why thank you, grandpa!"  
  
Everybody including myself took some of it and transferred it onto our plates. For some reason, my thoughts drifted to Sonic.  
  
Why am I saying 'for some reason?' I mean, of course my thoughts drift to Sonic. They have been for the past week. Oh, I miss him so much... just thinking of him makes my heart leap. I love him so much; I want to be with him. But I can't. I guess it's destiny that we're not meant to be together... I don't think he returns my feelings anyway. But I'll always love him. So very much.  
  
Maria noticed me poking the spaghetti with my fork. I had just taken two bites. It was wonderful, yes, but every time I take a bite, Sonic comes into mind. [A/N: Spaghetti reminds Shadow of Sonic. ^_^;]  
  
"Shadow?" asked my closest friend.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you all right? You don't seem to be eating... do you like spaghetti and meatballs?"  
  
"Oh yes, I love it, it's not the food...."  
  
Dr. Gerald also looked up. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well- I mean, yes. I'm sure."  
  
"We're always here for you, Shadow. You know that."  
  
"Yes Doctor, yes I do..."  
  
I've finally started eating again. Mmm, Maria's a good cook. Soon, I started chowing down on it, eating like a complete pig. Maria giggled and the Doctor just smiled.  
  
In an hour, we finished eating. Maria took the plates and put them into the sink while Dr. Gerald went into the kitchen to wash them. I feel kinda guilty about not doing anything. I told Maria that. "It's okay," she said, "we've missed you a lot, Shadow. It's all right if you don't wash the dishes." I smiled faintly and nodded at her. Then, I sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Again, Sonic came into my thoughts. It's like I can't stop thinking about him. There's more to my feelings than what I'm saying now. I feel that I need to tell someone. Maybe I should tell Maria. But what if she doesn't understand?  
  
Just then, the blonde-haired beauty came strolling into the room. She sat on what was left of the space on the couch I was laying on. "Wanna talk about something?"  
  
She completely read my mind. Maybe she's psychic.  
  
"... As a matter of fact, yes. I do. Can we go to the lake?"  
  
There was this pretty little lake near our house where we usually went to talk, play, and things like that. Maria nodded and shouted to the kitchen, "Grandpa, Shadow and I are going out for a while!"  
  
The Doctor's voice was barely heard. "Okay! Sure!"  
  
Maria smiled and grabbed my hand. We were at the lake in minutes. Then we sat down on the edge of it. I was sitting cross-legged. Maria had one leg curled under the other one and was letting the other leg dangle into the water.   
  
I stared into the water. So... blue. So very blue. Almost like the ocean. But... not. Almost like Sonic. But... not. I frowned.   
  
Maria noticed my expression in the water and faced me. "Shadow, there's something bugging you. I know it."  
  
"Well... yeah."  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"... Not really."  
  
"All right. I won't force it out of you. Let's just stare at the nice blue lake and enjoy the clear blue sky."  
  
That totally broke me. Blue... too much memories of Sonic. Blue... that had always been my favorite color. It was weird.   
  
"Maria..." I murmured. She turned to me. "Maria..." I murmured again. Memories of me falling from ARK flashed through my mind.   
  
My first encounter with Sonic flashed through my mind.  
  
My final battle against Sonic went through my mind.  
  
... And.... my last sight of Sonic flashed through my mind.  
  
-  
  
His face wrinkled in agony, Sonic screamed Shadow's name once more, hoping that by some chance, Shadow would come back to him. But nothing happened. Just Shadow falling through the atmosphere.  
  
Tears poured down his face. Again, he tried entering the atmosphere. But this time, both legs and his left arm ended up bleeding.  
  
The golden hedgehog watched in pain as his friend and rival plummeted towards the Earth's surface.  
  
-  
  
Sonic... Sonic, you cried for me. You tried to rescue me. I wanted to die, Sonic. You knew that. But you tried rescuing me anyway... I wanted to die... oh no. A sudden realization hit me.  
  
It was my fault.  
  
It's my fault!!!  
  
I ::wanted:: to die!!! It's my fault that I'm never going to see my one true love again!! It's my fault!! My fault!! Head lowered, I pounded my fist on the ground. My eyes could barely be seen. Maria jumped at my actions. She put a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Shadow? Please... I hate to see you like this. You've been hurt. And you're crying..."  
  
I am? I slowly touched the tear stains on my cheek and stared at the lake for a while.   
  
Blue. Sonic.  
  
I looked away from the water and stared at the green grass.  
  
Green. Sonic's eyes.   
  
His wonderful emerald green eyes. I'd give up everything to stare into those eyes. Those eyes which I have been yearning for so long...  
  
I had burst out sobbing and was now crying in Maria's arms. Almost everything reminds me of him. Maria patted me on the back.  
  
"Shh, shh, it's okay... I'm here, cry as much as you need to."  
  
I tried to stop, really I did, but it didn't work. After a few minutes, I was able to speak clearly now.  
  
"Maria... I need to tell you..." I paused.  
  
"... Yes?"  
  
"I... I... I love him, Maria. So very much. I've been aching for him these past days. I miss him. I want to see him again."  
  
"... Him?"  
  
I let go of Maria and looked away. "You must think I'm disgusting. For liking someone who's the same gender as I am... well... well..." I began crying again. I looked into the water and stared at my reflection. I look so much like him.  
  
Sonic, please! I need you!  
  
-  
  
I woke up in a bedroom lying on a comfortable bed. "Where am I?" I murmured out loud. I looked around. No one else was there. Where am I?! Am I by myself? I don't want to be alone!! I don't! Sonic, help me!! Please! I need you! I love you!  
  
I collapsed on the bed again, but not unconscious. I was wide-awake. What's happening to me?! Again, I sat up and clutched my head. Suddenly, I started shaking violently. "I need you, Sonic. I love you. It's my fault... my fault..." Then I started shaking my head like mad.  
  
A blonde haired girl with beautiful blue eyes walked into the room. She saw what was happening, dropped her tray of whatever was on it, and rushed to my side.   
  
"Sonic... I love you Sonic..." I whispered while shaking violently. Maria stared at me. Then she called the Doctor. Dr. Gerald ran in and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Something's happening, grandpa! Something's happening to Shadow!!"  
  
I suddenly felt dizzy, and then fell unconscious onto the bed again.  
  
-  
  
"Please be all right Shadow..." I heard an angelic voice murmur. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a face staring into mine. The blue-eyed girl hugged me. "Oh Shadow!!" I heard her say, "I was so worried!!"  
  
I asked the most obvious question right then. "What... what happened to me?"  
  
"I don't really know..." Just then, Dr. Gerald came walking into the room.   
  
"Shadow! You're awake!"  
  
"Please tell me what happened..."  
  
Dr. Gerald pulled up a chair. "All right. Well, I don't know what happened when you kids were at the lake..." he glanced at Maria.  
  
She started speaking. "Well, we were... talking... and then Shadow looked into the water. He stared at his reflection. I didn't really know what was going on so I just kept quiet. Shadow was leaning over. He looked faint and tired and... his eyes showed loneliness." She paused there and glanced at me.   
  
"... and suddenly, he fell right into the water. I jumped in right after him since I knew he couldn't swim. But for some reason, it took a while to find him, some kind of current was carrying him somewhere. Anyway, I finally found him, swam to the surface, and ran here."  
  
"Ah, so that's why both of you were soaking wet." the Doctor said.  
  
I noticed that Maria was still wet. I felt my fur. So was I.   
  
I remember. I remember everything. I was crying. Crying for Sonic...   
  
"I'll leave you two to talk, all right?" Dr. Gerald said. He stood up and exited the room.  
  
Maria stared at me for a while before speaking. "Shadow?" I kept quiet. I stared at the sheets that were covering me. Just then, silent tears trickled down my face. I closed my eyes and gripped the sheets hard.  
  
A light sniffing was heard beside me. I looked over and saw that Maria was crying too. She wiped her eyes with her arm and sniffed.   
  
"S-Shadow..." she stuttered, "It hurts me so much... it hurts so much to see you in pain. Please Shadow... what can I do to make you heal? Do you want to talk to God? He can arrange for you to be alive again! Please! I don't want you to hurt anymore..."  
  
What she said totally caught my attention. "God?" I asked, "We can talk to ::GOD::?"  
  
"Yes, Shadow. He talks to everyone. It's not like we're not allowed to see him..."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Then I remembered our time at the lake. I didn't tell her.  
  
"Maria, there was something I needed to tell you when we were at the lake... I... I love..." I wasn't able to speak anymore. Even more tears slid down my face. It's like I never stop crying when I think about him. Thinking about him makes me feel pain, and when I feel pain, Maria feels pain, and when Maria and I feel pain, Dr. Gerald also feels pain. I can't... I...  
  
"Shadow, Shadow, it's okay..." Maria murmured again. I was in her arms, crying my eyes out. "I know what you were going to say," she said, "I know you love Sonic."  
  
"So very much..." I said in her ear. "I'd give up anything to see him again." Maria's eyes widened for a second. "I need to see him again. Oh Maria, I love him so much!! But I don't think he loves me back! He probably forgot about me already! I bet he's rejoicing with his friends that they rescued ARK! I bet he and his friends don't even care for me!!"   
  
Suddenly, Maria let go of me and just held me by the shoulders, staring into my reddened eyes. I continued with what I was saying. "They don't care!! Sonic doesn't care! Sonic doesn't love me!"  
  
She slapped me.  
  
"Shadow!" she yelled, "Don't say that! How can you say that, Shadow?! They've been crying their eyes out for you! You don't know half of it, Shadow!! You don't know! They love you so much!! Especially Sonic!!" she immediately covered her mouth with both hands.  
  
My eyes widened. "No. No. You're lying. Sonic doesn't love me. He doesn't." I got up. Maria got up too. I headed for the door but she caught my hand.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
I tried to get away from her grasp, but she held tightly. I was angered. I pushed her away. She let go of me... and fell to the floor on her side.   
  
Realizing what I had done, I just stared at her on the floor. She was hurt. I could see it in her eyes. "Shadow, I'm just trying to help..."  
  
Then I skated out of the house.  
  
---  
  
I thought this was a strange chapter... but hey! ^_^ Mini-cliffhanger! Please R&R!  
  
-Avina 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry for not updating in a long while! ^^;; Was busy during the week... anyway, here is the 3rd and final chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related to it.  
  
---  
  
I was sitting by the same tree I sat at when I asked Maria if I could be alone. I kept replaying the events that had just happened...   
  
I talked about Sonic.  
  
I thought he didn't care.  
  
I pushed Maria away.  
  
I skated out of the house.  
  
But then, I remembered what Maria said earlier... "Do you want to talk to God? He can arrange for you to be alive again..." I murmured. "He can make me alive again..." I stood up and skated as fast as I can to the house.  
  
-  
  
I burst through the door and saw Dr. Gerald and Maria sitting on the couch. "Maria!! Doctor!!" I dropped to my knees and said I'm Sorry over and over again. Both of them went over to me and picked me up.  
  
"Shadow, it's okay, don't worry about it." Maria said as she hugged me. I nodded and let go, telling her why I came back.  
  
"Maria, you said God could make me live again." She nodded. "Take me to him."  
  
"... Now?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
"But..."  
  
Dr. Gerald cut her off. "Maria, take Shadow to see God." She nodded slowly and took my hand. "Goodbye, Shadow. I'll miss you a lot." The Doctor continued. I nodded and said a goodbye to him too. Soon, we were out of the house.  
  
-  
  
"Please, Angela? Please!" Maria pleaded with the angel guarding the entrance to a huge cathedral that looked like the Vatican in Rome, except much more grand.  
  
Angela giggled. "Hey Casey, look, Maria forgot already."  
  
The angel at the other side of the doors giggled. "Yeah. After fifty years here, she forgot."  
  
Maria tilted her head. "Forgot what?"  
  
"Ooooh... noothing," replied Angela.  
  
There was a pause. "..."  
  
"Okay, let's open the doors!" the angel on the other side of the doors nodded smiling, and Angela and Casey pushed the doors open.   
  
Maria and I stared in awe at their strength, but stared in even greater awe as we saw what the cathedral looked like inside.   
  
It looked EXACTLY like the Vatican, except it was much more bigger and more portraits of Jesus, angels, and even God. Also, there were many angels walking around inside.  
  
Maria stared with her mouth open. "Whoa... this is huge..."  
  
I also stared but then was reminded of why we came here in the first place. I shook my head and took my friend's hand. "C'mon. I would like to see him as soon as possible."  
  
She nodded and we were searching the entire cathedral for God. But the problem was, we didn't know what he looked like. So, we happened to notice an "Information" booth and we stopped by to ask. (A/N: Yes, the "Information Booth" is weird, I know. But of course there has to be one of those, I mean, anyone could get lost in that cathedral. ::grin::)  
  
"Hi! Um, uh, can we see... God?" Maria asked politely. The angel on the other side nodded and motioned for us to follow her. So, we did and we ended up at another, but larger, door with two male angels guarding them.  
  
"Hi guys, these two would like to see you-know-who," said the angel who led us here. Both of them nodded and pushed the doors open, revealing a magnificent garden with lush green plants, a clear blue sky with a shining sun, a waterfall, and a small lake.   
  
Maria and I entered it slowly, and the doors behind us shut.   
  
"U-um, is that s-supposed to happen?" I asked nervously, looking back.  
  
Maria replied with a sigh. "I have no idea whatsoever."  
  
We kept walking forward, and eventually we ended up seeing a man dressed in an all white robe. He had a long gray beard and had gentle blue eyes. He was sitting on a round rock. A deer was there, along with some birds and a fox.  
  
He sensed our presence and looked up, smiling. "Hello Maria, Shadow. Please, find a seat."  
  
We noticed that there were some round rocks near and we sat down. The deer looked at us and went to Maria. She petted it softly on the head. Several birds also looked at us and a lot of them flew on my head. I didn't bother swishing them away.  
  
"Anyway, what brings you to my humble garden?" the man asked. We figured that he's God, since no one else was here and he really looked the part.  
  
Maria answered the question and went straight to the point. "Shadow would like to live again, my lord."  
  
God looked at me and I looked down, staring at the grass. "Is it because of Sonic?" I nodded. He smiled gently. "You know, you weren't supposed to die."  
  
My eyes widened and I looked up. "I wasn't?! But... it was my fault! I flung myself into the atmosphere to be with Maria! I fulfilled her promise; I had nothing else to live for. Except... except Sonic. I don't think I was thinking..."  
  
Maria decided to speak. "That was it, Shadow. You didn't think. I'm sorry if I sound sort of bossy or something, but I'm just saying. Shadow, I didn't want you to die. I saw how you looked at Sonic. You were in love with him. You ::did:: have something to live for, Shadow... Sonic."  
  
By that time, a few tears slid down my cheeks already. I wiped them hastily with my arm. I told God, "Please... bring me back to life... I need him, my lord. He's my everything. Even if he doesn't love me back..." I felt like my heart shattered to pieces when I said that. "... Even if he d-doesn't love me back, I'll be satisfied if I could just be near him. The sight of him makes me happy enough. Please God, please..." I begged, dropping to my knees and holding my hands together close to my body.  
  
God laughed lightly. "Shadow, you weren't supposed to be dead in the first place. Of course I'll bring you back to life."  
  
I looked up at the gray bearded man, jumped up, and hugged him tightly. Maria smiled. "Thank you so much, my lord." she said.  
  
"Ah, all in a day's work." he replied. "You have no idea how many people die when they're not supposed to yet."  
  
We were led to yet again, another room, but it looked more like the inside of the cathedral. It was empty except for a big portal in the middle of the room. It looked like there was a golden light source emitting from the bottom of it and a few rays of light shot upward into the ceiling. (A/N: Yes, the portal looks like something from StarFox Adventures.)  
  
"Now Shadow," God said, "the problem with this is that your body burned up in the atmosphere and-"  
  
I interrupted him, starting to freak out a little. "Oh no, don't tell me I have to be in someone else's body!" He laughed.  
  
"Oh no, no way! I'll just make a new body for you." with a wave of his hand, an exact copy of my body appeared in front of me, except it looked a bit more attractive and the eyes didn't look as threatening as before.  
  
"... Whoa."   
  
Maria giggled. "Hey Shadow, Sonic will definitely fall for you."  
  
I blushed. A few minutes passed by and then everything became serious again. "So... um... what do I do?"  
  
"Step into the body." said God.  
  
"... ???"  
  
"Yes, it sounds weird, I know. But just... step into it."  
  
I glanced at Maria and she had the same expression on her face as I did: confusion. Since I didn't know what was going to happen, I gave Maria a final hug before I... stepped... into the body.  
  
"Shadow... I'm going to miss you," Maria said.  
  
"Me too... but I'll never forget the days I spent here with you and the Doctor."  
  
She nodded slowly and we let go of each other. I was crying. She was too. Finally, I closed my eyes and stepped into my body. (A/N: o_O) I felt a sensation travel throughout my body. Then, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my hands. "I don't look any different." I said.  
  
"Well, duh." said Maria, laughing a little.  
  
"Okay, now step onto the platform/portal and you'll be off on your way." God said. All three of us walked over and I stepped up onto the small circular platform.   
  
"Shadow..." Maria murmured. I stepped off the platform and tried to give her one more hug but my hands went right through her.  
  
I tried to touch Maria's shoulders, but it went right through also. "What?"  
  
"You're a living thing now. Maria's a spirit." God explained. Oh... so that's why.  
  
"It's all right Shadow, we already said goodbye." Maria said. I nodded and I stepped back on the platform, wiping my tears.  
  
"Shadow," said God, "you will be transported to where you died, except much more in the atmosphere so you won't burn in it."  
  
"Can't you set it somewhere else?" I asked helplessly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I would if I could, but I can't."  
  
"So you mean I'll be falling for a few hours, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I gulped. "O-okay... but won't I die?"  
  
"You're the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow." I thought about that for a while. "Anyway, you'll survive, don't worry. So, are you ready?"  
  
I looked at my best friend in my entire life and afterlife. "Maria... you're my best friend forever. No matter what. I'll miss you so much..." I said to my blue-eyed friend, who was silently crying now.  
  
"Y-Yes Shadow," she said, "You'll always be my best friend no matter what. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog. And may you live a happy life down there on Earth."  
  
I smiled at her through my tears. "Goodbye, Maria." God looked at me and I nodded. With a wave of his hand, everything around me became a blur and I was surrounded in black.  
  
-  
  
I woke up to the tingling sensation of... something... falling... FALLING?!?!?! I looked below me to see the entire continent of North America.  
  
"Ohmygod..." I murmured to myself, closing my eyes. I'm falling!!! Right above the continent!! Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh... what did God mean, "You'll survive"?! How can I survive this?!  
  
I started screaming right then and there.  
  
-  
  
After some hours, I decided I'd stop screaming and wait until I hit the ground. My throat hurt anyways. "Oh man, this is gonna take some time." I said to myself. I was facing the ground and I could see California. Something hit me.  
  
I'm alive!! I'm alive!!  
  
I started dancing in mid-air, but then my happiness disappeared as I reminded myself of how I'm going to be smashed to bits when I hit the ground. So, I lied down and started thinking about Sonic.  
  
-  
  
It's already evening, and I'm still falling. But already dangerously close to San Francisco. I was falling at a tremendous speed. I looked below me and saw a neighborhood.  
  
Oh no.  
  
I could see a neighborhood. And I'm getting dangerously close to hitting it!!! It looks like I'm going to hit in someone's backyard...  
  
Closing my eyes tightly, I braced myself for the oncoming pain I was about to experience. But not as much as the pain of going through the atmosphere.  
  
I hit the ground, making the entire area from miles around me shake. I made a huge crater at the back of someone's backyard. I felt major pain in every part of my body. It feels like I shattered to pieces. I was bleeding all over. I had bruises, cuts, anything and everything on my body. My eyes were still shut tight. I'm... alive. But very weak.  
  
Suddenly, I felt someone pick me up. He held me in his arms. It started crying. It felt so... so familiar.   
  
Is it you? Sonic... is it you?   
  
I was surrounded by darkness once again.  
  
-  
  
What's... what's happening...  
  
I saw a bright light above me as I opened my eyes a little. A few people were around me... I was laying on a bed... these people were wearing some kind of uniform...  
  
"He's waking up!! Bring in the sleeping gas!" someone said. Sleeping... gas...? Soon, I fell back asleep.  
  
-  
  
Ugh, now where am I? I once again opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a white room that smelled of hospital odor. "Ugh, smells like a ton of medicine in here..." I was about to wipe my forehead with my arm when I noticed the bandages all over me.  
  
Man, they must've stitched me up. I wonder who brought me here? Once I get out-which won't be for a while-then I'll have to thank that person.  
  
I feel so weak. But I'm so happy I'm alive. I can finally look for Sonic. "Thank you, God..." I murmured.   
  
Light footsteps were heard outside and I settled myself and tried to get back to sleep. Someone slowly opened the door to my hospital room. I wish I could see who it is.... but for some reason, I'm afraid of opening my eyes.   
  
Suddenly, I felt lips brush against mine. What's this... this thing I'm feeling? I feel as if I've yearned to do this for a long time, especially with that special someone... I opened my eyes halfway to see my one true love giving me the kiss I've wanted ever since eternity.  
  
I kissed back passionately, lifting one of my hands and putting it on Sonic's head. The blue hedgehog jumped at my actions and jumped back, looking around frantically.  
  
"Hello?" Sonic said quietly.  
  
"Hi..." I said back to him. He lowered his glance to the bed and stared at me for a while.  
  
"Oh Shadow, I'm really sorry... I mean... I didn't..." he said nervously, looking as if he wanted to run out of the room because he was so embarrassed. Yes, I noticed that.  
  
I laughed weakly at his actions. "It's okay, Sonic..." I paused and stared at the ceiling for a moment before continuing.  
  
"Before I entered the atmosphere, I never got to tell you..."  
  
It's time. After many nights of regret, I can finally speak the truth. It's time to admit it. Time to admit my true feelings to Sonic the Hedgehog.   
  
Whether he returns them or not.  
  
"... That I loved you. I loved you ever since we teamed up." Well, even before we teamed up, I still loved you, Sonic. You're my everything.  
  
... He stared at me in complete shock.  
  
I knew he wouldn't love me back. I looked away as tears started forming in my eyes. A broken heart... why did I tell him?! Why did I admit?! Now he'll never speak to me again! He wouldn't want to see me anymore! He'll be disgusted at the sight of me! He-  
  
"Shadow, I love you too... you mean so much to me, Shadow... I cried every night you were gone."  
  
I blinked. This isn't happening... is it? I sat up on my bed and wiped my eyes with my arm. Sonic stepped towards me and held my chin in his hand. He slowly brought himself closer to me as we shared another soft kiss.  
  
'He loves me back...' I thought to myself as the kiss got more intense and sincere. 'It feels as if we were perfect for each other... gender doesn't matter...'  
  
Finally, both of us broke the kiss to breath in some air. We stared lovingly at each other for a long while before he scooped me into his arms and we hugged tightly.  
  
I knew my life would be right from now on.  
  
---  
  
Wow. I just re-read this and it made me squeal. o_O Anyway, Power of Love is finished! Yes! I can go on vacation again! ^_^  
  
R+R!  
  
-Avina 


End file.
